Naruto God of Ninja
by Adrian Haku
Summary: What if one day the sage of six paths go tired of the abuse that Naruto had to deal with every day. So he breaks his own laws and takes him to train him and in the process awakens his rinnegan and the mokuto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto God of Ninja

What if one day the sage of sixth paths has had enough of watching his heir get abused so he breaks his own laws and takes him in and trains him in all things ninja, and awakens his rinnegan. God like fic

Chapter 1

In a place beyond space and time the realm of the dead multiple figures watch gathered around a globe as a young blond boy is once again beaten by his own village. That is it I have had enough roared a man with silver hair and eyes with a strange rippling pattern. He doesn't deserve the treatment he is getting from those monsters. I am putting a stop to this. And with that he walked out the door to the land of the living

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIn the village of the hidden leaf a young blond boy was once again running from a mob of drunk angry villagers. Get back here demon we will get you to avenge our Kage and family members. Just as the a villager caught up to him and was about to strike him with his sword a flash a red lightning The sage of six paths appeared and as shielded the poor boy. You vile beast how could you attempted to kill an innocent child and with that the man made a sword appear out of fin air and slit the attackers throat. And then proceeded his masseur of the drunk villagers. When all was said and done he bent down and said in kind gentle voice what is your name child. The young blond didn't know if he should trust the old man but figuring that he just saved his life he should give him the benefit of the doubt. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day I will be hokage and gain the respect of all of the villagers. Well what would you say in I could help you get the strength needed to face all that lies ahead of you and more. And all it would require is a few little favors. I would like that very much Shinobi-san. Well since you told me your name I am going to tell you mine I am known as the sage of six paths and more importantly your great, great, well you can just say that in a way I am your grandfather. Really I have a family are you going to show me how to do that super awesome sword stuff you did. Shure and more all you have to do is come with me and I will help make you the greatest ninja who ever lived. Ok as long as we can have some ramen I haven't eaten in three days. Shure as much as you want little did he know he just sentenced his wallet and his bank account to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto god of Ninja

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto if I did he would be a badass not a dumbass

**AN: I was thinking of what summoning contracts to give Naruto so I decided to leave it to you a pole will be open in my profile please read review and vote **

**Jutsu- fire style fire ball jutsu **

_Thoughts- boo _

_**Giant creature thoughts- boo **_

Speaking-boo

**Giant creature speaking-boo **

30 minutes later Naruto and a very significantly poorer Sage exited the ramen bar. "Ok Naruto now all that is left before we leave is for us to tell the Hokage that you're leaving for a 6 year traning trip. Out of the village so can you tell me where we can find him?" asked the sage kindly "Shure the old man is in the big tower sang-jiji." Replied a full and happy Naruto "Well in that case hold on I'll get us there superfast." Said the sage as the preformed the hand sign for a unknown jutsu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the big tower as Naruto described it the hokage was doing the bane of all kages paperwork. That was until there was a flash of red lightning the elderly kage was ready for battle in a second but slipped out of his fighting stance when he heard the cry of Hi old man look who I found out side

"Hello sadamine-sama my I am known as the sage of six paths. But more importantly I am the ancestor of young Naruto here and I request to take him out of the village for a traning six year traning trip bringing him home in time for him to graduate. Will there be a problem with that" said the sage in a wise and respectful voice

"YES HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELEVE YOU ON JUST YOUR WORD I'M GONNA REQUIRE MORE PROOF THAT!" the third hokage yelled loud enough it could be heard in the hidden rock village.

"Yes I had thought of that so how does a blood test sound to you will it be proof enough" inquired the sage

"A blood test will be plenty as long as I see the blood drawn in front of me from both you and Naruto here that's fine with me and as long as I preformed the jutsu than that should be fine" replied the aged kage." All right by me Naruto will you come here please" asked the sage "sure sage-jiji." replied the now very sleepy Naruto "Will you do me a favor and prick your finger on this paper for me' asked the sage Naruto did asked asked before going to the comfy looking sofa "ok now I will do the same and hokage sama you can perform the jutsu" stated the sage completely worry free "fine ANBU come here and prepare to apprehend the suspect And tell Ibiki he can have his fun with this one. **Blood test jutsu **and here were the results of the test" stated the kage

NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMAKAZE SENJU

FATHER MINATO NAMAKAZE

MOHTER KUSCHINA UZUMAKE

GRANDFATHER JARRIJA

GRANDMOTHER TSUNADAE SENJU

NATURAL SWORDS MASTER

BLOOD LINE LIMITS RINNEGAN, MOKUTON, SEALING UNDERSTANGING,

OLDIST Known RELTIVE THE SAGE OF SIX PAHTS

"Will that suffice you hokage-sama and will you let me take my dependent on this trip or not." Asked the sage rather impatiently. "Fine I have no choice but to let him go but please take care of him I made a promises to his parents that I would do the best I could to protect him and this seems the best. Stated the kage "You can count on it I will do the best possible see you in six years" stated the sage. It was during the reading of the paper that Naruto woke up due to the screaming and heard what the paper said. "old man you must have messed up if I was related to all those great ninja that I wouldn't be treated like a pile of dog crap" stated Naruto "I'm sorry to tell you Naruto that in order to keep you safe I made your heritage a secret but you must understand it was not just for in the village but from the ninja of forging lands ether seeking to end your clans or to steal you blood line limits." Stated the Hokage sadly. "I understand old man and I know why you did it but when we get back can you contact my grandparents I would like to talk to them" asked Naruto "sure anything you want Naruto" replied the Hokage. And with that they left in a swirl of white fire. _"Why can't things ever go according to plan all my plans for the future are now ruined" _Thought the old kage

**AN/ Just what is the old man planning and what will Naruto learn during the six years. **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto god of Ninja

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did than Sasuke would have been killed in the first half **

**Sorry for the late update first few weeks of high school are a pain and took most of my free time but I'm back now and here to continue the story also probably should have put this in chapter one but this is my first story so bear with me **

Once the sage and Naruto had left the Hokage tower they appeared in a cave in what appeared to be a volcano if the lava was anything to judge by. "Ok Naruto first stop on the list is for us to find you a new wordrobe I will not have my legacy dressed in a kill me orange jump suit" stated the sage Hey what's wrong with orange and how are we going to get me new clothes if we are in a cave in Kami know were. Asked a rather mad Naruto." Simple I am going to teleport us to a small town in lightning country were we will get you some new clothes, than its off to iron country to visit the master weapon smith Totosai to get you a custom sword built along with some kunai and shuriken, and finally back to the volcano that will serve as our home for as long as you train with me to start your training" answered the sage "Now I suggest you hang on or I might lose you" Said the sage with just a hint of humor in his voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

After another trip by white fire they appeared outside a store that said Ninja wear for all occasions as the two walked in Naruto started to look around nervously expecting to get thrown out of the shop almost immediately. The sage seeing this stated " don't worry Naruto you will never have to deal with that ever again now why don't you go pick out some outfits one for ninja duty and another for everyday use. And with that Naruto went to browsing it didn't take him long to find an everyday outfit a black leather jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black and orange shoes he handed them to the sage who just smiled at the similarities between the two of them as this was the same outfit he wore when he was young, and as for a ninja outfit he got a black shirt, a red trench coat, black jeans, black steel toed combat boots, black fingerless gloves with a metal spiral imbedded in it, and a metal amulet with a ominous looking red stone in it . "All set sage-Jiji" said a now very happy Naruto "Good and might I say that with your choices you will defiantly stand out in the village now to the best blade smith in the lands." And with that they once again left if the white fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Now we find our hero and the great sage outside what appeared to be a rather run down shop but from what the sage said it was the best. As they walked in they could see weapons of all kind and in the center of it all behind a desk was an old man in a blue tunic " welcome to my shop what can I get for you young man" asked the blade smith in a kind and gentle voice " I would like to have a custom blade made for me and before you object price is no problem" said Naruto in a voice that left no room for argument "Ok if you will just follow me to the back we will get started the first question is what type of blade do you want well I want to be just a little different so can I get a broad sword with two forms one standard one and one that needs a certain item to unlock and has the power to cut thru anything." "Sure thing kid now what type of metal would you like to use for the blade and is there a design for the blade for itself?" Questioned the old man. "yes a straight edge blade for the first form and for the hidden one a fang shaped blade with a slight demonic appearance"** (An: think of the sword of sparda and force edge for the swords)** stated Naruto "Ok and do you have the item you would use to unlock the second form" asked Totosai "Yes its right here" sated Naruto and handed him the amulet that he wore at all times even in this every day outfit. And as for the metal a nice steel and iron mixed with the metal of the demon that you keep in the back will do nicely" said Naruto " Ok be back in 2 days and it will be ready" stated Totosai and then they left in the white fire. Only to reappear across the street at the twin dragon ninja store "really you teleported us across the street we could have just walked" complained Naruto "Sure after all it does look cooler" Replied the sage "Now time to buy kunai and shuriken so go and if you find anything of interest come and tell me and I will think about it ok" "Sure sage Jiji" stated Naruto as he got his standard weapons and decided to give them to the sage and look around the shopping center. He looked at the windows till he came across a music store and a sold black guitar with orange strings caught his eye. He decided to ask the sage if he could have it after all he did owe him six years' worth of birthday presents. So with that in mind he went to ask the sage if he could have it. Once he found the sage he asked the question and to his surprise the sage gave this response "all ninja need a way to relieve stress and conveniently for you I know how to play the guitar so yes you can have it as long as you use it to help charm some girl once we get back to the village." Replied the sage "You know it sage-Jiji" came the reply of Naruto. "Good now let's get back to the cave and start to train" stated the sage and with that once again in the swirl of white fire.


End file.
